Good in Goodbye
by hhlover101
Summary: I thought I would never believe in love again. You broke who I once was. My soul lost, heart numbed. I didn't believe in much. You made me that way, then he came along and took me by surprise, and made me believe there's always good in goodbye. *One-shot* **Reviews are nice**


_**Good in Goodbye**_

_**Dedication: To cassiejohnson05 for suggesting this main idea did I mention her amazing stories? Go check them out now (I ask kindly)**_

_**Song inspiration: Good in Goodbye by Carrie Underwood this song is sad yet amazing you should definitely give it a listen**___

_**Now here begins the story and it is solely written in Loren's P.O.V.**_

Weeping uncontrollably, crying at a distilled pace, I wasn't happy. How could I be happy when the love of my life is gone? He walked away. In an instance everything came crashing down. The world around me ceased to exist as my being was disintegrating. My heart crumbling, breaking by the minutes. He proved my doubts right. All those thoughts, those worries, all my insecurities eating away at me were right. I should've gone with my gut. Now here I am. Alone, miserable, stuck in a depression. He left me, just like the man that dared to call me his daughter. Falling in love is one of life's guiltiest pleasures. Sometimes you think you have it, but it all ends up being an illusion. Sometimes relationships are based off solely physical attraction, while others are more innocent and meaningful. Never will there be a love that's picture perfect. I get that. Those kinds of loves are only portrayed and shown in romance movies or fictional novels. What they say about love is a lie. It's never perfect. You're always going to have your ups and down in relationships. Sometimes love deteriorates quickly when it's simply not meant to be. When it's meant to be though no matter how much turmoil you and that person have endured together, in the end you always end up back as one. Through all the rough times, tragedies, and good times life brings along you're always by each other sides. Our relationship was not even based off an actual chemistry between us. We hardly knew anything about each other. We decided to take a risk, and see where faith leads us. Both of us were young, naive, and stubborn at the time we didn't have the slightest clue as to what love really was. We were together for 2 years. 2 years wasted. I put my heart in his hands, and here he ends up damaging it. He broke me. He broke us. I don't even know what possessed us to even last as long as 2 years. Our love was nothing more than meaningless. Both of us needed someone to lean on, a void needing to be filled, so we decided why not be together. We both need someone in our lives.

I still remember his staggering sparkling blue eyes that could make any girl be captured by their beauty. The way he smiled was something unforgettable. The way his lips curved into the shape of a heart could make my heart race. His blond hair that somehow always stayed perfectly structured into a sly style cut. I remember all the little details about him, the dimples that always appeared whenever he let a grin retreat from his mouth, the way his nose crinkles up when he laughs. I remember all the little things vaguely. They leave an untouched stance in my mind. My brain replays all the memories. All the times we thought nothing was going to tear us apart. How did we manage to fool ourselves for that long? I actually loved him. He didn't love me. It was simply all just a game. The second she took him back there he went crawling back to her. I was 16 when we first met, and shortly after that we started to date. 18 now still in high school having the image of him taunt me every day. I still see him unfortunately every day at school, annoyed by his presence. I let him break the happy girl I once was. I let my idiotic mind take control, and there I went falling in the same trap again. It's my entire fault. Two years I still haven't gotten over it. I wasn't able to find the will to stand tall again. I couldn't get back up. I gave him everything my heart possibly could, and he threw it away within the blink of an eye. I was sitting in the Aroma Café by myself at a booth near the front entrance. The red coated rubber interior beneath me began to squeak as I fidgeted around in my seat. I stirred my spoon in the coffee and watched the vanilla creamer blend with the brown color. Soon enough there was swirls of white and hazel embellishing the inside of the cup. I sighed, and resumed back to whimpering internally. I placed my hand beneath my jaw, and felt that my heart was filled with numbness. All because of him I'm never going to be able to fall in love again. I don't believe in love anymore. The images of us kissing and hugging shoot a projection in my mind like a movie. The first time we met, to the first time we kissed. It all never seems to fade from my brain, and I can't do anything about it. He made me weak. I decided I needed to stop drowning in the depth of my thoughts, and do something productive to get my mind off it for the time being. I sprung up from my seat on the booth, just when a new customer waltzed in. My break was officially over and I resumed back to working as the happy and cheery waiter I was supposed to be. I've been working here since I was 17, trying to save away funds for college. I immediately walked through the miniscule wooden push door, and made my way to the cash register. I did as my job required and took the order of the man that stood before me.

"Hello Sir. How may I help you today?" I asked in my usual casual cheery work tone.

"All I would like is a coffee. That would be it. Make sure you're the one to bring it to my table though." I could see him flash me a warm smile, and suddenly he took off his black sunglasses and baseball cap and winked at me slyly. Realization hit me as I entered the order into the register that he was Eddie Duran. As soon I as put his order in I quickly returned my gaze back to meet his chocolate dreamy eyes, the eyes that captured the heart of many. They sparkled in the filtered light of the café, and the sweet aroma of coffee filled the air as we both locked gazes with one another. The warm smile was still plastered on his face, and my heart rate was increasing rapidly. I felt my cheeks burn a bright rosy red, as my smile stretched across the hemisphere of my face. Seeing that other customers might be coming in soon I quickly found my path back to reality, and gave his order to Summer who usually made the infamous coffees were known for making brilliantly. I un-glued my eyes from his for 5 seconds, and when I turned back to face him I saw him still staring at me, his eyes becoming wider.

"Your total will come out to 2.50 will that be all." He simply nodded his head and grabbed my hand placing the money in it. I gave him a shy yet nervous smile, and placed the money inside the cash register. I grabbed the coffee from Summer and seated him in the same exact booth I was once sitting in. He sat in the booth, and I gladly placed his coffee on the support of the wooden furnished table, and attempted to make my way back to the register, but he clutched my right arm before I could.

"Why don't you take a seat with me? I sort of need the company right now. "

"Sorry but I have to get back to work."

"Oh come on it won't hurt to just sit with me for at least a few minutes. Come on please." He pleaded. He gave me his famous smile, and I couldn't resist it. I gave in.

"I guess a few minutes wouldn't exactly hurt." He patted an empty spot next to him on the booth's red couch, and I hesitantly took a seat next to him. I placed my hands on my kneecaps, and slightly nervous being in this position right now. Barely noticeable sweat glands were falling from my forehead, and my stomach was churning sitting next to him. What if I say something stupid? Too late.

"Why are you even here in the first place? I mean you're Eddie Duran wouldn't you want to stay in you know more of a secluded area." I said biting my tongues thinking I was stupid for asking an oblivious question of such sort. I mentally face palmed myself, and waited patiently for his response.

"Well I like to come here, when I've had a rough day. And also they have the best coffee around town, and it helps when I need a jump start in the morning. Today was special though. Considering I came upon such a beautiful girl like yourself." I couldn't help but let on infused red tinted blush resurface on my face. My heart jumped up and down with joy, but the happiness quickly faded, as of course self-consciousness got the best of me. After what happened with Cam I wasn't willing to give in to sweet gestures and kind words like his anymore. I thought it was all because of pity.

"I'm not beautiful at all. I'm far from it." I replied smugly while letting out a sigh of distress. Suddenly he entwined his hand with mine, lacing his fingers with mine. He gently twiddled with my index finger with his thumb, and you heard no complaining for me.

"That's where you are far from right. You're anything but beautiful. What would make you think otherwise?" He questioned my sudden sadness. His fingers still playing with mine. I looked into his incandescent eyes and saw he actually cared. I could read people easily after being broken so many times. I could tell he actually cared. His dismantled hair, his way with words, his astounding features all of it seemed too good to be true.

"Do you really want me to basically blurt out the reason why I'm like this? You actually would want to hear about my troubles, or do you just feel sorry for a broken girl like me." I asked skeptically. He removed his hand from my mind, and instead turned me in his direction. He looked into the depth of my eyes, as we locked glances once again. He rubbed small circles onto the surface of my pale coated cheek. While brushing strands of loose hairs behind my ear securely with the other hand.

"I'm not that type of guy. I don't say things just to be nice. I say it because it's a fact, and I'm a man of my word. I could see you've had your heart broken many times. I could tell by the way your eyes tell your whole tale. The way your body language is speaking shows you're afraid to actually believe me when I tell you you're beautiful, and anything but it. I could pain behind your eyes. I want to make you forget about all the pain and heartbreak. I want you to feel unbroken, as I see you breaking. I want to help fix what remains. I don't want to see you even shed a frown. All I want to do is help you, for your benefit. And every other human being in this planet too, because then everyone could see that beautiful smile of yours you hide. You're beautiful Loren." He said showing complete honesty and sincerity. His eyes told his story too, and I could see he's been through what I've been through before. He lost his way, but found his way again. I could see all he wanted to do was help.

"How do you even know my name?" I said my voice almost inaudible.

"Your nametag tells a lot too you know." He said humorlessly. I let out a light chuckle, and actually smiled for once something I could barely do with Cameron. His soft caresses, the gentle touch of his hands, the kind words not even Cameron could make me feel this amazing. His touch didn't make me feel this way. I felt wanted for once, and I felt wanted for my soul. I felt something than utter sadness for once. He made me happy. An action so simple, but yet powerful. He made me feel worth something.

_1 year later_

He made me feel alive again. That heart of numbness sparked back to life, as he showed me what love really was. He showed me how loves supposed to make you feel. It isn't supposed to make you feel unwanted and worthless; it's supposed to make you feel the complete opposite. Our hands interlaced as we walked down rodeo drive whisking away the day. He decided to treat me to a shopping day seeing he wanted to indulge me in sweet gifts. I was hesitant to his offer at first, but soon saw there were no harms to it. Smiles both plastered gracefully on our faces. We were happy together. He found me. I found him. Me and him. Him and I. A perfect match. To think all it took was the swift move of faith to let both our worlds collide. He made believe in something called love once again. All those trust issues washed away. The sun set beautifully created sparks of orange waves, as peachy hues blended in with the canvas of the sky making it look almost unrealistic. The once ocean blue sky settled down to create more of a navy blue color, as pink saturated the blue yet peachy sky. It was beautiful. I felt the cool brisk breeze saunter right over my head, as the mild wind blew in a calm motion. The two of us stopped walking for a while. He grabbed ahold of my hands and sat me down with him on a green coated bench. He placed the two shopping bags he was carrying down on the concrete floor, and soon averted his gaze back to my eyes. Soon his smooth delicate hands were cupping my cheeks gracefully. I saw nothing but love and lust pouring from the depths of his eyes.

"To think it all started at the Aroma Café. The day I first met you of course you automatically captured my heart. I was astonished at how quickly I fell for you. After getting heartbroken once before I thought I would never find the need to fall in love again, but your exotically beautiful self-changed all that. You mended me. Your eyes I fall for them every time. Your personality makes you more of an amazing girl. Your beauty breathtaking. Everything about you leaves me breathless. I can't live without you, and I don't want to. From the day we first met and right now I could honestly say I'm in love. I'm finally in love. You're the one for me; no one is ever going to change that. I love you Loren. I'll love you forever." He laid a delicate kiss on the hem of my lips, and deducted me to feel at paradise. I felt his lips departure from mine, and I took a breath. I couldn't believe it. I could actually say I'm in love.

"I love you too Eddie. I believe I always will." When we were about to lean in for a kiss out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of something. Something seemingly familiar. I saw the same blond hair that caught my eyes 3 years ago. I averted my gaze to look directly at him, and that's when I saw him. I saw him and another girl happily walking amongst the sidewalk. He looked happier than ever. The girl's wavy hazel locks trembled in an upbeat pattern as they swayed back and forth. Cameron walked beside her appreciating her existence, and didn't look like he was in an illusion of love. He actually looked like he loved the girl walking beside him. At first pain and anger wanted to invade my emotions, but I thought about the love of my life in front of me. He's my soul mate. That's his soul mate. We both found the one. I actually felt happy for him. I returned my gaze back to Eddie, and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss of many. It's all thanks to him that I know how to love. He changed me. When I was once broken he fixed me. Just like he promised. Sometimes you have to go through the dark in order to see the light. I found myself again. I realized why it all happened now. That's why I found Eddie. The love of my life. The two of us simply meant to be.

He's mine and I'm his. Forever and always.

There's always good in goodbye.

**Mistakes will be fixed later and those other one-shot requests will be written and finished tomorrow. Stories will be updated just be patient. Keep calm. Hope you liked it. I made if for Cassie I love that girl one of the hher's that's fighting for an hhS2 she's amazing at it. Thanks for reading Reviews are nice**

**Until Next Time,**

**hhlover101**


End file.
